User talk:Saint/Archive 3
User talk:Saint/Archive 1 User talk:Saint/Archive 2 first --[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 20:42, 24 November 2008 (EST) saint, dont archive active discussions kthxbai. -- Jebuscontests 22:37, 24 November 2008 (EST) :go reread it the discussion was obviously over...it turned into infidel being put on the AN by someone and that was it..• Saint TALK 22:46, 24 November 2008(EST) ::Wasn't really over tbh, I just decided to go to a friend's house and watch the Red Wings game. Also, love your irony. 16:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) Leaving Wiki. Thanks for having me. Adios. • Saint TALK 14:55, 25 November 2008(EST) :why? (prolly won't get a reply) - McTai ' :bye. Brandnew. 15:44, 25 November 2008 (EST) :bai sexay 15:59, 25 November 2008 (EST) SUP Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:59, 25 November 2008 (EST) :yeah... cya - 'McTai ' Moo Anything to do with me that you are leaving the wiki ;o? --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:32, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Maybe. But I know for sure that I pushed him over the edge. I think it was because he realized that after he raged at me, he had no chance of becoming an admin. But if you ask me, he didn't have a chance to begin with. 18:09, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Making someone rage at your badness should make you consider leaving yourself. -Auron 22:01, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::^ --71.229 22:20, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Saint should never hold an administrator position to begin with. That said, bye Saint, see you on GWs occasionally, and best of luck in life. It's been a blast. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:41, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Since Auron says I should rage, I guess I should. /bowtoauron. usofunny 11:11, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::::Come on guys, we all know why Saint left the wiki. It was the wiping conversation ... folding > balling, fact lol Gimme head! Wild blows 04:53, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::vandalize vandalize vandalize spam spam spam spam spam spam rage rage rage rage rage [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:54, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::::ZPAM SPZM SPM MAPS SPMA SPAM HAM! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:56, 1 December 2008 (EST) RAGE Real life Saint says: all of this still leaves me with the question Saint says: how are drugs that much better then wanking and playing guild wars A quick snort. The thrill of the high and the chase. I make my move. 20 minutes later, there's a black woman on top of me in the back seat of my car and I'm wearing a sombrero wondering if she's going to bite my fucking jugular off, nevermind the penis. In fact, about every half an hour, another line went down into me until I was senseless and depraved, more so than usual. The half-coherent ramblings and rappings of a 18 year old in a cocaine fueled frenzy must be a sight to behold. It all leads to sex, though. Nothing is quite like going on a cocaine binge at an all-black party while white trying to chase down a woman to rail like every other piece of video content on the internet. So, drugs are good in short bursts at parties. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:21, 16 December 2008 (EST) : yea yea folding still owns balling. Ask infidel. :D Gimme head! Wild blows 04:12, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Simple answer; fapping gives you about 6 seconds of pleasure, drugs gives you a couple of hours. Brandnew. 05:57, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::Strong endurance from Brandnew there. Must be a real hit with the ladies. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:40, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Ouch. touché. Brandnew. 07:50, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::I was saying the pleasure in fapping only lasts six seconds though :< I didn't say anything about reaching it in 6 seconds tbh. Brandnew. 07:52, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::lol 6 seconds. lol 6 seconds. lol six seconds. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:17, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::::wish i was you tbh :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:27, 24 December 2008 (EST)